Just One Dance
by GinnySocks
Summary: The night before Bill and Fleur's wedding at the Burrow Hermione and George watch the stars.


The back door of the Burrow eased open just enough to allow the slender figure to slip through and step out into the warm July night. Turning slightly let the door close behind her as quietly as possible, cringing at the slight squeak that emitted from the hinges as the door made contact with the frame. She glanced upwards and a sigh of relief escaped her lips when no lights came on and no sound was heard from inside. The only thing that moved in the house was a curtain near the top floor that flutter slowly in the slight breeze.

"_Lumos_" whispered the girl as she held her wand steadily out in front of her, using it to navigate the path that led around the side of the house and off towards the field the younger set used for quidditch practice during the summers and holidays.

Moving quickly and quietly, her feet barely made a sound against the worn path as she navigated towards the tree on the far side of the field. Reaching her destination she pulled a blanket out of the satchel at her side and shook it out, making sure to add a cushioning charm as it sank to the grown. Satisfied she settled down, laying flat on her back and gazed up at the star sky.

The sky at the Burrow was vastly different from what she saw in the Muggle neighborhood where she lived in with her parents. There the stars weren't as visible, they were blotted out by the light from street lamps, the glow from the neon the shop signs and the dim lights that emitted from her neighbor's windows and back doors. Of course the brightest stars were able to penetrate the air pollution and at times even a few stronger constellations were visible, but it was nothing like it was here at the Burrow. Out in the country, tucked away from the surrounding villages, there was nothing to block the glow from the stars and at night the sky was simply full of them.

Hermione smiled sadly to herself as the constellations began to materialize in the sky above her. Her father had taught her about the constellations and the stories behind them on the campaign trips they had taken as a family before she had received her acceptance into Hogwarts. On those trips they would stay up late and wait for the fire to burn down as they watched the stars come out and brighten the sky, her mum passing out hot cocoa as they huddled close together on the blanket they always set out.

A sharp crack echoed through the empty night, shaking the brunette out of her thoughts and bring her crashing back to the present. She was on her feet without thinking, wand at the ready as she whirled around to face the sound.

"Who's there?" she demanded, voice shaking slightly as she peered out into the night. Her knuckles were white as she gripped her wand tightly and tried to control her rising panic.

"Granger? Is that you?" the disembodied voice carried up the path towards her.

Hermione relaxed loosened her grip on her wand as the familiar voice traveled towards her. She took a deep breath to calm her racing nerves before answering. "Yes it's me. What are you doing up and out here George?" He finally came into view of the light from her wand and she settled back down on to the blanket, motioning for him to join her.

He settled down next to her and leaned back on his elbows before cocking a grin in her direction. "I suppose I could ask you the same thing Hermione. Isn't it a little late for Ms. Prefect to be out wandering around?"

George didn't miss the sort that escaped her with his choice of expression. She glanced over at him before speaking. "I'm not Ms. Perfect you know," her face holding a bit of an affronted expression. "Besides, we're not in school, it's summer. I suppose even I'm allowed to relax for a bit then. And the Burrow's been so crowded lately I haven't had a moments peace."

George nodded in understanding, with the Delacours staying with them until after the wedding and Bill and Charlie home for the big event the Burrow had seemingly been stretched to it's limits. Molly was constantly delegating tasks to her four youngest along with Harry and Hermione which kept them so buys that each night they fell into bed so exhausted they hardly had time to remove shoes before they were fast asleep.

The two sat in a comfortable silence as they took in the stars above and just let themselves rest. The night was warm and a slight breeze rustled the leaves in the tree above.

After a few long moments Hermione spoke again, her gaze still focused on the stars above, "Anyway, I needed some time to myself. Everything feels so heavy lately, with the war pressing down upon us. The Order is on guard and everyone is going above with expressions of worry plastered across their faces. I can't seem to find myself alone long enough straighten out my thoughts and think straight. I'm constantly sick with worry and I don't know what's going to happen."

There was a brief pause before she continued speaking. "I suppose you've worked out that we're leaving, haven't you George?" She said this last part matter of factly, looking sidelong at him as she did.

He nodded slowly, "Yes I suppose I did', I'm not as dim witted as I seem, it's obvious to Fred and me that you've been plotting ever since Harry got here." He said cheekily. However, you did just confirm my suspicions" he added in a more subdued tone, his eyes meeting hers again. He took a breath and tilted his eyes up towards the sky again, taking in the sight before him as he waited for her to continue.

"It's hard, you know, with your Mum constantly after us and I hate deceiving her like we are." Hermione stated sadly. "I think she knows that we're planning something and she's so desperate to stop us. I almost wish that she would, as it would maybe save me from worrying myself to death before it even happens."

Hermione shifted into a sitting position, stretching her legs out beside her and staring down at her hands. "I'm worried about Harry too, you know, with everything he's been through and everything he has left to face. It's far too much for him and he's got too much pride to tell us everything that's wrong. Also, I'm worried about Ron too, that he'll do something foolish and ridiculous while we're out on this foolhardy mission. You know how stubborn and headstrong he is, always itching to prove himself. I can't help but think he'll get himself hurt by doing something foolish or without thinking. And I care about both Harry and Ron like brothers, I can't imagine losing either of them, it'd be unbearable."

There was a brief pause before she continued, somewhat more hesitantly this time. "Although, when I really stop to think I realize I'm mostly scared for those we have to leave behind. We won't know what's happening with them, or when we'll be able to get in touch. Harry's going crazy worrying that something will happen to Ginny, and even though Ron won't say it I know he;'s just as worried about her and Luna. And then there's Neville, Dean, Lavendar, all the members of the DA, the Order... And there's you. What if something happens to you while we're gone?" She stared down at the hands clasped together in her lap, unwilling to look up. Tears filled her eyes and she blinked them back, swallowing hard as she did so.

She said the last part so quietly that she wasn't sure George enough heard it. However, when his hand reached out to lift her chin up and his eyes met hers she knew he had heard every word. Yet his voice didn't betray any change in emotion as he commented lightly "You know we'll be fine here Hermione, Mum and Dad'll make sure of that. We all knew what we were getting into when we signed onto the Order, it was only a matter of time before it got this dangerous."

Sliding his hand down to lace his fingers though hers, he pulled her closer, "I'll be fine, I promise. I don't think the Death Eaters would know what they were getting into if they even stepped into the shop. And you know Fred and I have been through a lot together, and this will feel like a piece of cake after enduring Umbridge all year. " His fingers rubbed unconsciously over the small, raised marks on the back of her hand as he said the toad's name out loud. Hermione shuddered beside him and shook her head as if to rid herself of the memory.

Shaking off that memory, he nudged her shoulder and grinned before adding "Besides, I think you'll have the rougher time of it, you don't know how cranky Ron can get when he's hungry!"

Hermione tried to smile at that, but the tears that had been pooling in her eyes finally spilled over and her shoulders shook with silent sobs. A quick look of surprise flashed across his face before George simply wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, letting her use his chest to muffle the sobs that got louder as all the pain that had been building for days finally spilled out. Hermione's fingers clutched at his shirt as if trying to hold on to something that was solid and real. George's hand came up and gently stroked her back, murmuring reassuring sounds in her ear as he held her as close as possible.

Slowly the sobs began to subside and after another few minutes they were gone all together. Hermione relinquished her vice like grip on George's shirt and pulled back, wiping self-consciously at her eyes. "I'm so sorry George, You must think I'm ridiculous, I'm supposed to be the sensible one and yet there I go blubbering like a child." she said in a shaking voice.

He was shaking his head in disagreement before she even finished her statement. "I don't think you're ridiculous, I think you're far braver and far smarter than anyone ever gives you credit for. And while you are the sensible one, that doesn't mean that you aren't as terrified and worried about what's happening than the rest of us. It's okay to cry, it's okay to be scared and that doesn't make you a child."

He paused for a moment to use his wand to conjure a handkerchief. Handing it over to her he continued on "I'm scared too you know, I'm scared that we won't all make it through this war. What if I lose Ginny? or Bill? Or Mum or Dad? Sometimes I even find myself wondering what'll happen if we lose Percy without ever talking to him again? I know that he was a right prat, but he's my brother. he taught us how to tie our shoes when Fred and I were small. And then there's the unbearable thought, what if I lose Fred? I'm not sure I'd be able to go through life without him, we're inseperable. " With that last sentence George's voice hitched and Hermione reached out and took his hand in hers again.

George stared at where their hands lay intertwined and he said softly, "And I worry that something will happen to you, and that you won't ever know."

Hermione's voice was still shaking slightly, but the curiosity was evident when she said, "Know what, George?"

This time he looked up and his eyes met hers with an intensity that took her breath away, "That you'll never know just how much I care about you."

Hermione's breath hitched as George leaned closer, his eyes still holding hers captive. His hand cupped her cheek and pulled her gently towards him, their lips meeting in a soft and hesitant kiss. After a brief moment he pulled back and the confident expression that he normally wore was replaced with look of shyness as he stupid her, waiting for her reaction.

Catching her breath Hermione smiled just as shyly back at him before leaning forward once more and reclaiming his lips with her own. This kiss was less hesitant than before and George threaded his fingers through her hair, pulling her as close as he could. Hermione let out a sigh as her hands wrapped around his neck and her fingers twisted in the hair at the nape of his neck.

It was a bit longer when they finally broke apart and shared a small smile. Hermione was the first to break the silence as she asked quietly "Stay with me tonight George? I'm not sure I want to be alone"

In an unspoken answer to her question he pulled her back into his arms, leaning back on the blanket as he did so. Hermione laid her cheek against his warm chest and rested her hand comfortably on George's shoulder. She took a deep breath and let the warm, cinnamon scent that clung to George's skin give her comfort. With George's arms wrapped tightly around her Hermione drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight Mione," George whispered as he continues to stare at the sky above him and take comfort from the women he held in his arms.

It wasn't until the sky began to lighten to a dim gray that George gently and quietly shook Hermione awake, grinning as she stumbled groggily to her feet. Hand in hand they silently made their way back to the Burrow where they slipped through the back door, glancing around for any signs that the family was already awake.

Stopping at the foot of the stairs, George pulled Hermione close and brushed his lips against her forehead. They stood there for a moment longer before he let go of her hand and watched her slip up the stairs.

"Oi, Granger" George called softly up the stairs behind her. Hermione left her hand fall from the doorknob to Ginny's room as she turned back to look at the man at the foot of the stairs, "Don't forget to save me a dance, 'Mione. I'll be looking for you."

Hermione nodded quickly and smiled as she turned and slipped into the dark room, leaving George downstairs with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>The soft music floated through the tent that had been erected in the backyard of the Burrow. The twinkling lights that adorned the tent gave the whole place a fairytale like feeling and cast a magical glow on the couples dancing together in the center of the tent. Hermione slid into a chair in the corner and twirled her champagne glass in her hand as she surveyed the dance floor in front of her. Laughing to herself she watched with amusement as Mr. Weasley spun a beaming Mrs. Weasley around and then with a flourish pull her back into his arms.<p>

Nearby Fred was dancing wildly with Ginny, completely ignoring the slow tempo set by the songs played by the Wizarding band on stage. Both of them were breathless from dancing as they kicked up their heels, causing the guests that had the misfortune of dancing to near too near them to scatter in every direction. Laughing hysterically the two siblings were oblivious to the scandalized looks the other guests were throwing them, instead motioning for Ron and Luna who had been talking quietly by the cake to join them. With a shrug and a grin Ron grabbed Luna's hand and pulled her out onto the floor where they easily joined Fred and Ginny in their absurd dancing.

Looking around once more Hermione's eyes fell on the slightly out of place red-head who was watching Fred and Ginny from the other side of the dance floor. As if feeling her gaze settle on him he looked up and made eye contact with hers. With a completely Harry grin he shrugged his shoulders and gestured helplessly to the dance floor. They shared a small smile and then he moved towards the back of the tent, to a table where an older wizard sat quietly by himself.

If Hermione craned her neck just right she could barely make out the newlyweds dancing quietly in the corner. Even from her she could see the look of love and adoration that show on Fleur's face as she gazed up at Bill, her happiness radiated from her. Hermione sighed and smiled at how beautiful they looked together and with all the tension surrounding the members of the Order she was glad to see that they were able to enjoy this night together.

"I do believe that you owe me a dance Granger" a low voice murmured in her ear. That smooth voice caused her heart to begin racing and she gripped her beaded bag in both hands to stop them form shaking. Putting a smile on her face she looked up and her eyes locked on George's twinkling ones. Pulling her to her feet he plucked her champagne class from her hand and deposited it on the table next to her.

George grabbed her hands and threaded them behind his neck before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. Leaning her cheek against his shoulder, they danced in silence for a few moments, swaying gently in the crowd of dancers. Hermione closed her eyes and simply enjoyed the feel of him beneath her cheek.

George gaze drifted down to the mess of brown curls that just barely tickled his nose. He smiled softly as she leaned closer into him, moving gently to the beat of the music. "Hermione," he whispered. "Look at me."

He heard a sharp intake of breath as the curls shifted beneath him and she tilted her head back to look straight up at him. Her eyes fixed on him shyly, but the expression in them betrayed her curiosity. "I meant what I said last night, you know. It'll be okay. And I'll be here when you get back" His hands tightened on her waist and the hopeful expression in her eyes only seemed to encourage him further. A faint smile played across his lips as he leaned down to meld his lips against hers. Hermione stretched up and felt herself open up to the kiss, her hands moving up to thread through his hair and pull him as close to her as possible.

After a few moments they broke apart, George resting his forehead against hers, looking deep into her eyes as they both tried to calm their ragged breathing.

Hermione took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak. However, before she was able to say anything a noise behind them startled them out of their moment. Breaking their gaze they both turned to the center of the dance floor where the commotion occurred. Dancers parted and allowed a silvery lynx to land lightly where a couple had been swaying just moments before. When it opened it's mouth to speak out flowed the low, deep tones of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming._" As quickly as it arrived the lynx dissipated leaving behind a dozen wizards and witches with looks of horror etched upon their faces.

Hermione froze in place, barely registering that George grabbed her hand and pulling her out of the crush of the crowd. Dimly she heard someone scream shrilly behind her and then the push of the crowd almost caused her to lose her footing. Pops could be heard all around and out of the corner of her eye she saw a black cloak appear in the crowd.

Shaking herself out of her shock she spun around to face George. "George, I.." her voice broke and she found herself simply staring wordlessly into his face. Her hand came up to rest on his cheek and he turned his head to kiss her palm.

"I know Hermione, you've got to leave." He looked down at the brown eyes that were slowing filling with tears and he closed his eyes briefly. Opening them he pulled her to him and pressed a hard kiss to her forehead before stepping back "Be safe and come back to me."

Hermione nodded and stood up on tiptoe to brush her lips across his, "I'll be back you know. You better stay alive." A small smile played across her lips but her eyes betrayed her seriousness. He grinned down and her and released the hold that he had on her hand.

Giving him one more searching look she turned back to the chaotic crowd on the dance floor, her eyes already scanning the room looking for any sight of Harry and Ron. People pushed every which way and through a break in the crowd Hermione saw both Tonks and Lupin with their wands raised, casting shield charms that enabled the other quests to apparate away safely. A flash of red shot passed her she heard a voice scream, not realizing it was her own until the sound had died away.

And then there they were, appearing by her side out of breath and looking far more disheveled than they had at the start of the party. Harry's glasses were askew and his eyes were blazing with both anger and fear, one hand was pressed tightly against his scar. Ron had a wild look in his eye as he kept looking back into the crowd, his gaze appearing to search for any glimpse of red or blonde he could find. Steadying herself she reached out a hand to both of them, the beaded bag dangling from her wrist. With their hands firmly clenched in hers she risked a glance back at George. The last thing she saw before sight and sound diminished and everything turned in on itself was George's smile and his eyes shining with emotion. Her heart sank as she closed her eyes, willing the tears away.

With the smile fading quickly from his face George watched the spot on the dance floor where she had been moments before. A moment later he was sprinting out of the tent and across the lawn, bellowing for Fred. He found his twin standing near the tool shed with Ginny clinging to his arm, a look of relief crossed his face as he saw George barreling toward them. Fred caught George round the middle and the three siblings apparated away.

The war had begun.


End file.
